


SI who didn't want to change the canon (tentative)

by LKADity



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKADity/pseuds/LKADity
Summary: Being dropped in one of longest story series in the world while the power level so unbalanced make you hope this is only a dream. But life was suck as usual, even though I didn’t want anything to do with the story, the goddamn story came to me. I called this bullshit, but in the end, my only wish to keep the butterfly effect as little as possible. [SI-OC] [T for swear and violance]





	SI who didn't want to change the canon (tentative)

**A/N: Life is shit, depression is shit moreover lost my motivation to do anything else rather than bare thing to keep living. Probably will abandon this after dump the prologue or maybe this will continue, may devil curse me. The same also applied to my other fic/draft if you ever by some minisclue chance read them.**

**Warning : My writing is bad, my english is suck, my grammar is terrible and only worst if grammarly not available. I got no beta, editor or what-so-ever, too coward to ask someone to help me. Read this and like or scrap and flame this fic, I only want to dump something bothering my mind since a while.**

**Disclaimer : One Piece owned by Eichiro Oda and FSN is one of the best Visual Novel’s world/universe IMO. I only have the idea/draft/trash and this OC/SI-OC**

* * *

Prologue : Shit happened

* * *

**02:15 AM, bedroom**

“What the F!? why you decided to stop updating at this goddamn cliffhanger!? The premise already got me into gear so WHY AUTHOR WHY!?”

I almost threw my phone in my rage but prevailed as my sane mind still gave me reason to not to as the phone was expensive and still one of the best even not flagship. Then I calmed my mind as to reset the emotion.

The reason why I was shouting like that in the middle of the night is for the Nth times already, I re-read the old fic which got my string pulled only to disappointed again after there still no update for almost 2 years even though the author said he would update it in less than a month, well the irony is thick but as human, whining and complaining already part of us right?

As I cursed again, I also know I like the story but still can’t be helped but act like this. Even though later I’ll probably shaming myself to looked like annoying kid which always saying “CHEATER” everytime there was someone who play so godly in online game.

Shit, now my mind wandering again. Okay many people will probably scold me by now while saying “why don’t you write your own fic then?”, if it was easy ofcourse I won’t complaining like this. I already knew it, so I’m not spamming the author with messages like “when this fic updated?” “Are you still alive author?” or even “F**king update the godd*mn story you little piece of sh*t”

. . . Okay the last one probably already going too far. But you got my point, or maybe I’m just a coward who didn’t have gut to do so… oh well.

Finally calmed my mind down. I decided to close the fanfiction apps, and sleep for the rest of the night, before morning come along with bunch of real world problems to torture me again.

But maybe, leftover from the rage before made my brain too hot and went to auto-constructing another idea of story.

Fifteen minutes later my brain still not let me to take a rest, so in frustration I woke up and start my laptop to write it down.

The premise was simple, like many of my favorit fics, it is about a character who got thrown from his world to another world and from there butterfly effect happen. But as usual, I’m too F-ing perfectionist that made me open the fandom page, re-read everything related and even started to re-download the anime, in this case 800 episode so yeah, my hdd instantly red again even after I cleaned a bunch of finished-and-not-going-to-rewatched animes and mangas. Even though usually I only made the skeleton of the storyline, making the character table and stuck in writing the scene.

In one window, there were pages of one piece fandom while in another one, I opened the type-moon fandom from my bookmark. In here I debated with my self for where to drop the main character, how to feasible transport him without breaking both canon, _especially FSN one_ , then writing the probability of power level difference also where it will be going. But I still unsure whether using a brand new character or reused my scrapped story character, using canon character like shirou or sieg, or even using other fandom than FSN.

In the middle writing like no tomorrow, suddenly, like a jolt of electricity I instantly lost the motivation. My mind became blank. The bugging idea that made me do all of this just suddenly left my mind.

“. . . it happened again…”

My fingers stopped moving, my eyes still glued to the screen but no longer any letter added to the story. I already lost count how many times this had happened, so as usual I saved the doc, bookmarked the pages I opened and proceed shutdown my laptop

There is only emptiness, no regret, no joy, just plain dull sensation.

Yet I can’t do anything, well maybe I could but… I don’t know and I don’t care anymore.

‘ _Heh look at me… here I’m complaining about other people, yet I can’t do sh*t._ ’

Life is dull, imagination is colorful at least while it last before the reality hit and the dull feeling strike again.

‘ _And now why am I sound like edgy protagonist?_ ’ even my own thought made me shake my head.

As I grimaced, the laptop was in the middle of shutting down normally, until suddenly the screen replaced by familiar blue colored that flashed my eyes.

“Man… I really got no time to deal with thi,-”

My word stuck in my throat. Instead the usual blue screen report of dump the error info, I got eerie red windowed text in the middle of empty blue screen. The color’s choice incited my UI part of me want to scream, but I care less about that and more of the text content.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**CONGRATS, NOW YOU WILL BECOME YOUR CHARACTER**

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

“Is this a prank?” said I to no one particular

Then blue and red light started to crawl from the screen, and nope with capital E, I wasn’t, not, and won’t drunk.

By the rest of sane part in my mind , I said “FML”

Before everything completely enveloped my vision.

##########

Do you know? Usually when SI or SI-OC happened, they usually dropped somewhere near the MC of the story so they can join and started the adventure where exciting thing happened right?

““Nee Dity~””

Or maybe in other case, there was always a kind of story when the SI/SI-OC will be put in rather rash training or journey before join or conflic with canon characters.

“”Nee Dity~ Dity~””

Well thanks god-root-akasha-devil or anything else send me here as now I’m live peacefully in unknown island outside the greenlane, I rather not involved with crazy adventure in one piece universe thank you very much. Not my current situation any better tho.

“Dity~ stop ignoring us!” said one of children surrounding me and bite my shoulder.

“OW OW OW! what the hell Nina!?”

“Moo that’s what you get to stopped in good part!”

Yeah current I, just call me Dity, become a babysister for these bunch of children. Short story, one of the villagers who went fishing happen to found me unconscious on the dock, so they decided to pick me up and nurse me until I awake.

“Geez, well… what is the last thing I told to you guys?”

“You were telling us Snow White eat the apple from the granny and fall unconscious”

“Ah yeah, okay then after that the evil queen laugh loudly...,-”

Ofcourse the first thing I did after that, were to check if I could converse with them normally or not and thankfully yes, I can, and nope it’s not Japanese like the anime, more like hybrid of english and something like common language? I’m also unsure but I’m not the one to bite the gift in mouth then say “This Bites!”.

I got the feeling I get the saying wrong but meh whatever.

A lot of things happened. In the end villager here good enough to let me become part of them, so in order to pay them back I decided to lend my hand… only to find I was useless in everything. The standard of power level in this world is absurd, well I should realize it by the time I watched or when read some fic, but the point is, I really useless. ‘How about cooking then?’ Hey, I’m not Emiya with godly cooking skill okay? At most I only make omelette and it even worse than your usual family restaurant’s omelette! So, in the end I got the job as babysitter… and mind your word people! I’m not lolicon/shotacon/pedophille. It just the only thing I can do. Beside look! The children here excited to hear my story even I blatantly used famous disney’s or shakespeare’s but no one will sue me for CDA in this world *insert evil laugh here*.

Still, even in real world although my strength only a little below average… here I lose in arm wrestling with a 12 years old kid. And to put more into my shame that kid was a girl, A GIRL! A F-ing GIRL! That totally shattered the remain of my pride, nor I got much left anyway.

I thought it’s about one week since my drop to this world, and everything basically babysitting children while telling them one or two stories, and hey sometimes there was adult who would join this story telling season, they even praised me like “ _Your expression is priceless, literally_ ” “ _I don’t believe I moved to tear by story told by an expressionless guy_ ” and etc.

Moving on.

Well anyway I think I’m doing fine here, food not bad but not tasty, at least it is edible. Then here also far from greenlane and no crazy adventure, just plain living my life without care here, also for your information hell the people here were too good for their good. Like really, for someone who used to interact with people, I think this island’s people akin to villager people without a strict rule that usually follow. They just… lax, or probably comfortable to live with.

So that’s it, no adventure, no life-threatening situation, just plain retirement life.

. . . I just tripped the flag, didn’t I?

##########

It was one of your usual sunny day, no cloud in sight so people were doing their job eagerly, not they ever did that lazily anyway. To change the pace, I brought the children outside, even though it was only the balcony of the building but, it still counts right?

Nina, one of child who was the most hyperactive _and the one who beat me in arm wrestle_ only docile and looked like your normal shy and cute girl when listening to my story. She always sat nearest to me, not because she interested in me or what, but to bite me with goddamn from-where-the-power-come whenever I lost in my thought. It helped me a lot actually, even when my blankness sometimes strike again in the middle of storytelling season, she would force me to made my brain construct the story. Even though it hasn’t happened lately, I still believe that strike got held back because this child bite already kind of trauma to me, seriously.

“And the bull herd going awry because of hyena pack, Simba got swiped in the middle of panic situation while calling his father, _Father! Father! Help me!_ ”

Story for today is the famous lion king, thankfully Disney stories always become good story for children, although their content of betrayal, and dark dealing beneath the nice and always happy and not exactly kid material… but meh I guess no matter where the world, children always adored prince and princess, *ahem* Simba was a prince okay?

For me, I guess as long as the story didn’t have a quite annoying MC or gutless one even though he already OP I’ll read it, but at same time, being a senseless cumberstomp is painfully cringe. Also, tragedy genre just too much sometimes which usually I immediately stop to read that. Character death is fine as long as the plot driven toward it complement the situation perfectly pull the string of reader’s heart.

Thankfully now, I already became quite thinker, as my mind wandering my mouth still telling the story. It was funny to see how children wear their expression without boundary, they cried when they sad, they laugh when they happy, and they immediately went shouting if they were hungry.

Well, I didn’t realize until too late that my noob try on parallel thought really become my downfall here.

As I told the climax where Simba reclaimed his rightful place as a king, children began to shout happily. But I got this eerie feeling where one of them awfully familiar, even more than people I live with for this one week.

“WOOOHOOOO SIMBA YOU REALLY KING OF THE PLAIN!!! AHAHAHA”

At same time, I didn’t know there was a kid who was taller than the rest except for Nina. I didn’t know there was someone who wore red vest, straw hat and has a scar over his face, although his expression is 100% match with other kid.

“Shi shi shi, man you got some interesting story there! Join my crew!”

Yeah this is one and only one our absurd protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy.

Inwardly, I feel my peaceful retirement plan began to crumble.

##########

“Join my crew!”

“Nope”

“Join my crew!”

“Nay”

“Join my crew!”

“Never”

“Hey, may I have that piece of meat!?”

“Sure, just take it”

“*Nom nom nom* yoin mai kluw”

“You really never give up aren’t ya?”

“*Gulp* Shi shi shi, I’ll stop if you join my crew so JOIN MY CREW!!!”

It’s been 3 days since this monkey eavesdrop, _although technically join since not like it was a hidden_ , my story session. It seemed like their ship got caught in sudden storm, so they had to resupply and repair the ship in the first island they found, in this case this nameless island.

At this point there were some point I like to retort to

Weren’t they supposed to already arrived to roguetown? Or even already went to greenlane via reverse mountain altogether?

“Oi Dity~ Dity~ Dity~”

What if by some sick joke they were forced to came here? Only to for me? WHY!? I’m not even left much impression like kuudere bishoujo, deredere reindeer, freaky cyborg or even yohoho skeleton! Hell, even my skeleton still pretty much normal thank you very much.

“Moo~ Nina-chan~ Dity ignoring me again~”

“Maa, just left him at his device Luffy-san, I’m pretty sure he is considering about your invitation!”

“Whoa seriously?”

“Seriously serious! Let’s play with us rather than waiting for that gloomy guy!”

“Kaaaaay~ Here I go!”

I think my normal sense only shared by Coby, although that will no longer count after he trained under Garp. In hindsight maybe I am the most rational-normal person in one piece? Hahaha as if. But what if when I was pondering like this, there is copy of my self currently writing this story? Or maybe I was the copy one?

…Let’s not going that way, I’m not in the mood to add existential crisis on the top my list of problems.

Back to the point, I was sure I’m not narrating long enough and yet here the straw hat pirate already found me. My impression of them? Well I believed it’s like you watch the very accurate live-action down to detail, Zoro with his green hair, Sanji his weird spiral eyebrow and Nami is… Nami, she looked normal enough. Don’t blame me, the only one who interact directly to me was Luffy, if you count invitation-rejection duo as conversation anyway. Thankfully one of the crew sometime came to fetch him, only to back some hours later. Although I got this weird feeling whenever one of them came, they see me with calculating gaze, as if trying to look what made Luffy invite me to join him

“LUFFY STOP BEING A BOTHER!!!” *whamp*

“OWW! Nami why do you hit me?” Luffy now bearing a pretty much comically bump on his head after knocked by his navigator. I swear how weird it was as you see something only happened in manga directly.

“Let’s back to Merry captain, Usopp need a hand in repairing the mass”

“But I still want to play with the other~”

“Shut up, you useless captain”

Then Nami dragged Luffy by his neck… which become longer because his power… I didn’t know how to describe this equally comical situation.

But not like I didn’t notice the glance she sent to my way…

More importantly, since when children left me and play outside? Great nothing could be worst than today, I guess.

##########

Okay people, there was a saying about ‘Your mouth is your tiger’ in my country. Do you know what is the meaning?

“Y’all if you want to live, keep down and let us take everything!” said somewhat who looked totally generic cosplay of pirates of Caribbean film.

Well the situation I’m currently experienced totally the answer. Remind me to shut my mouth-slash-mind to not saying anything flag-like. Really what the hell with this world, as if whenever some flag had planted, something bound to happen. To go into detail about my current situation well… I’m currently crouching along the other villager as we held up by pirates coming from other shore than Straw hat used.

It was middle of usual day, people doing their daily activities including me, and for the first time in a while no monkey bothering me, although he won’t disturb me and opted to sat and listen if I was in the middle of story telling, but the thing is I guess he finally gave up as there was no sign of he or his crew anywhere in vicinity of village.

Unlike the other, straw hat pirate really had little to none connection with this village except for resupply and repairing their ship anyway so it won’t be strange for them to just left without saying anything. I should be glad but a part of me couldn’t help but anxious. Like there was someone whispering to my mind ‘ _is it fine to not join them?_ ’ ‘ _don’t lie to your heart_ ’ ‘ _you’ve change their destiny_ ’ or even ‘ _go to journey with them already you useless **unko**_ ’

What with the last one? No, rather don’t think about it, let it pass.

Back to the topic, it was your usual day until suddenly everything went wrong under one hour. Band of noname pirate rouged my stay then forced the children and me to join the other villager who already in similar situation. I think I already got the picture to what happen if you against their order as there was some blood mark in some of pirate’s scimitar and faint smell of gunpowder.

Also, for your information, I am not calm at all, I am beyond the nervous now. Say what you like but I was only a normal guy in real world, little to none fighting experience lest bloody fight against villain, and no, I’m not trying to reference to BnHA here.

I shit you not, if me from before hoping 80% straw hat would leave me alone, now I 1000% hope straw hat still here to annoy me if it mean they defeat the other pirate!

“Kyaa!”

“Hehehe I thought there is only granny and kids here but look at this beauty! I can’t wait to _play_ with you jou-chan hyahahaha!”

“Noo! Save me! Left me alone!”

The leader of the pirates suddenly grab hair of someone. Someone who almost with me everyday. Shit you pirate, wtf with you that girl only 12 years old for F-ing sake!!! You F-ing lolicon!

“Oy who among y’all badmouthing me! Let me tell you what happen to someone who displeased me, the Bluebeard!!!” Said the leader while swinging his bloodied saber toward us.

‘ _I’m not even thinking about it and only narrating, how the heck he knew that? Is he an esper_?’

Anyway, what a name, Bluebeard he said, I almost let out a laugh if I didn’t hold my mouth tightly.

The Bluebir-, I mean Bluebeard seem bored to stare at statue like villagers and decided to focus back to Nina in his arms.

‘ _This is bad_ ’

“Oh well whatever, then let’s continue our play” he said while lick Nina face

“Nooo!”

I could only watch when that shit happened and that piece of sh*t forced open Nina dress.

Hey… I didn’t ever know one piece world like this, or maybe I’m biased toward the good showed in the show and forgot how pirate really is? Nina eyes looked directly toward me, I saw her fear, hear emotion, and her plead.

‘ _Please save me Dity!_ ’

Why do you ask me? Why not person who could help like Eero the hunter? Or The muscle-fetish fisherman Grem? Why me? Why?

The Bluebeard hand started to touch here and there.

I can’t do shit Nina, I’m not protagonist who dive to enemy formation and manage to survive no, I’m only an awkward pathetic person.

And yet she eyes only see toward me.

And yet she only plead to me.

Why?

The surrounding pirate laughed at Nina, their expression said they can’t wait for their turn.

Then the piece of shit grabbed her chin, and move to joined their lips.

Then flashback came to me.

_“I want to save my first kiss for important person”_

Just one moment and yet, in her place, I swear I had seen a beautiful and mature lady, before came back to the annoying kid.

And now her dream threatened to be destroyed.

Real life is shit.

So why here in fictional world life still shit?

Then without warning whatsoever, like many protagonists aka princes in story I was telling, _I’m sorry I’m not as handsome as them okay?_ I jump toward him while deliver most powerful right hook I’ve ever swing.

*crack* sound could be heard as my punch connect to his jaw, the Bluebeard seem surprised as he left his grip on Nina and fall backward.

At same time I pulled Nina to get behind me. For a second everyone stay still as all cheer died down before some of them point their guns to me.

“Dity!” she said while hugging my back, shit her strength as strong as ever so why she didn’t even try to fight back!?

“Oi Nina, lessen your grip a little! It hurt you know”

I didn’t exactly lie, now my right hand paralyzed, did my wrist broke? Moreover it already put all of my strength to keep standing. There was a theory about human will go beyond the limit put on his body when facing an emergency, but I didn’t know will be this hurt the after effect.

“Oi _Kisama_ , what do you think you are doing to our leader huh!?” one of the pirate mob said to me.

“Heh, I only see an ugly lolicon trying to have his way toward me precious kid I babysit’ed, so ofcourse I defend her”

Then the Bluebi-, Bluebeard stand up, his face clearly showed his fury as redness appear on his face until both of his ears.

He said one sentence and three word, too bad it wasn’t eight letters.

“You are dead” before signalling his surrounding underling to shoot me.

Smile still plastering my face, it was only bravado at the best, but I believe my bones and muscles strong enough to stop round bullet to pierce and hit Nina.

“Man… I started to regret to refuse his invitation”

But if I had joined straw hat pirate, this accident still going to happen, or it won’t? didn’t all of this happen because flag I tripped? Oh well, who care about that, I’m about to die here.

“Repent in hell bastard!” shouted Bluebird as I don’t care to correct it anymore.

The only thing crossed my mind as trigger pulled is ‘ _Man I totally need to write this cliche development_ ’

Then are gunshots, Nina’s scream and Bluebeard’s laugh, and everything went gray.

. . .

. . .

. . .

No… literally everything when gray, or should I say grayed out?

Like old tv screen when you clicked the pause button via remote. Also, why this scenery seems familiar? Unless…

Then appear two roulette, wheel and slot-machine-like. I read something like Archer, Rider, etc on wheel one and Gilgamesh on the slot-machine-like one before both of them started to spin.

. . . Isn’t this the system I made for one of my fic?

Yeah this awfully similar, the situation where everything super-slowed down while I can only move my eyes freely, and probably this had same trigger to activate? But I’m not fighting against servant unlike my OC, just your usual bad pirate.

As I lost in my though, the wheel stopped while arrow pointed to ‘Assassin’, not long after that the other one also stopped and showed me the name of servant I’ll be using.

**Charles-Henri Sanson**

I prepared myself for massive information burst, and yet…

**_“Installation complete. Heroic spirit Charles-Henri Sanson successfully installed”_ **

**_“Anatomy Study B Recorded as Personal Skill”_ **

* * *

**_Class : Assassin  
_ ** **_Strength : D (C)  
_ ** **_Endurance : D (E)  
_ ** **_Agility : C (D)  
_ ** **_Mana : D (C)  
_ ** ****_Luck : A_

****

**_Class Skill :  
_ ** **_Presence Concealment D_ **

****

**_Heroic Spirit Skill :  
_ ** **_Executioner A++  
_ ** **_Medical Techniques A  
_ ** ****_Anatomy Study B_

****

**_Personal (Permanent) Skill :  
_ ** **_Real-world Drifter A (Dity)  
_ ** **_Vessel (Unqualified) E- (Dity)  
_ ** ****_Human Anatomy Research C (Charles-Henri Sanson)_

****

**_Noble Phantasm :  
_ ** **_La Mort Espoir A (Anti-Unit)_ **

* * *

I only read it at a glance before light enveloped me, when it died down, I already wore a dark-brown robe while my right arm held a claymore. Then color started to resurface as grayness purged, time has continued.

*clang clang clang* “NOOOOOOOO!” “hahahaha!”

I couldn’t help but wince from everything as everything going to normal again. Feeling bullets hit me in various place, include 5 cm from my F-ing future generation oh-what-the-f*ck with their aim, then Nina’s scream directly behind me and that pest laught. Yeah super annoying really.

Even though concept mystery from fate no longer work here, it seemed the pure power still carried over so even though my body not invincible but still strong to tank a cannon shot, I guess. For example, the bullets probably already turned me into cheese if I was in my real body and it guaranted to painful as well.

But for me in this body? Meh ten times normal human END not a lie after all, it only feel like being hit by chalk that thrown by teacher when he found you dozing off in his lesson, then multiply that by the number of the bullets, now you know why I relieved it didn’t hit my future generation.

My only complain is, why my stat downgraded?

As smoke from gun-firing become more and more clear, so low and lower sound of Bluebeard laugh. Then only silence remaining as I still standing in same place while put my left hand in the pocket.

“What the…” man what a priceless reaction, I really want to put that on yout*be or 9g*g but there is something more important than that.

“Hey, I guess you all the one who will go to hell instead” and I put as sadistic smirk as possible.

Let purge begin.

##########

**Nami POV**

Nami wasn’t exactly view herself as the best navigator in the world but in east blue? She was confidence to say she is the best one. Yet, after finally became Straw Hat pirate crew in both physically and mentally state after defeated Arlong and the gang from her hometown, she caught by maelstrom which came out of nowhere, like suddenly Going Merry entered another dimension.

Though the crew managed to survive thanks to her instinct and experience, and after days going voyage in storm, they finally go through it. But supplies were surprisingly spent during the storm, and Usopp said Merry really need to repaired before continue the voyage made her to review their bearing.

Luck still on their side as not long after that, Luffy saw a small island with a dock.

‘ _But based on my maps, there shouldn’t be anything here, much an island_ ’

“Everyone! Listen to me!” immediately the crew, especially Sanji came to her.

“What it is Nami-swan~ do you hungry? Or maybe do you need massage?”

“Shut up you pervert-cook”

“Hah!? Are you trying to pick a fight you shitty marimo!?”

“Bring it on”

Two of them immediately bumping their head and everyone saw faint spark appeared between their eyes.

Nami shakes her head and called again “Stop it you! There is something urgent”

At word word ‘urgent’, two of them then separate although still glaring. Luffy crouching on handrail, while Usopp in his way from birdpost.

“Ahem, so as you all know, we managed to survive the sudden storm, but our supplies are in red and Usopp said Merry really need to be repaired before we continue”

“Luckily Luffy saw a habitable small island not far from here, even though we are pirate I believe we can resupply there while waiting for repair to finished” At this everyone except a ‘but’ to her sentence.

“But” there she said it “the problem is… I never seen the island before. After I take a look to our bearing, there should be nothing but sea in this part and yet”

“Hmm I see, it’s definitely suspicious” Usopp commented

“Maybe your map is not as complete as you make it”

“Haaa!? What are you saying stupid, there is no way our Nami-san could be wrong about direction unlike you mosshead”

“What are you saying Dartboard Brow!?”

“ANYWAY! Yeah as Zoro said, it could be an island I overlooked or maybe I’m just too paranoid, but it won’t change our situation, so what your opinion captain?”

Then all eyes move toward their captain, only to find he was sleeping.

An animated angry sign appeared on Sanji forehead as he punch his captain as strong as possible on the head.

“Owwww! It’s hurt Sanji! Whats wrong with you?”

“LISTEN TO WHAT NAMI-SAN SAID YOU USELESS CAPTAIN!”

“But it’s boring~ we need supplies and there is an island so what else to think about?”

“YOU!”

Nami secretly smiled, yeah even though their captain not the brightest in the world, he always said great things and follow them through, no matter how impossible it sound like. “Well I guess it’s decided then” as she order the rest of the crew to steer toward the island.

#####

Maybe because it because his trait as devil fruit user or maybe it was just another of his captain behavior as soon as the ship docked, he immediately jumped and went running toward the village. She only request Sanji to looked after him while give list of supplies they need to re-stock and some material for Usopp to work with.

Later Sanji bring the requested item while literally drag their captain from the village. He said once again their captain suddenly asked someone to join his crew. At this point Nami only let a sigh as Luffy telling everyone how amazing his story is. Although no one openly against Luffy action, but so far, the only one he recruited always someone who has both skill for fight and for the position he assign to.

Even Zoro the first mate, his observer skill really complement him at his job as first mate, not that Luffy would ever realize what he did. Well Usopp already said he need some days to check and completely repair Going Merry so there will be chance to scout what kind of person Luffy take interest to right?

#####

Some days later, because the crew got nothing to do while Usopp was doing his job, they take turn to who is going to get their captain, as times goes on, the one who going always take longer and longer time. Everyone was so obvious, the reason is totally because the story told by Dity, the person their captain taken interest to. At first, they only hear snippet here and there but later they wait until he finished his story first before picked their captain up.

Even though they didn’t interest in literature world and already old enough to graduate from children bedtime story, his stories had certain allure to them, even though his almost-zero skill in story telling. Honestly, she believed the only reason children still bother to listen to him because the story itself. Not any of them willing to say they enjoy his story.

Even Usopp who dedicated to repairing the ship become intrigued after seeing behavior and volunteer to go, only to stopped by the three, which came to compromise to do rock-paper-scissor and the winner may went to pick their captain up.

Then the day arrived at last, the repair had finished, she expected everyone to happy only to met with gloomy mood of Zoro, Sanji and especially Usopp, as the one who proclaimed writer(delusional) and finally met someone like him. Instead, the person who should be sad still wearing same grin as usual.

“Luffy, the resupply and repair have finished, so today we shall continue our voyage” said Nami stating their current situation to their captain.

Luffy only nod “Ofcourse”

Seeing the weird mood of her captain, she continued her inquiry “Umm, so it’s okay if we go now?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I mean, I thought you would whining and saying something like _I won’t go without our Storyteller_ or something”

“Shi shi shi ofcourse we will go with him”

Immediately all eyes move toward him. “Y-yyou mean he finally agree to join us?”

“Nope, I will make him go with us”

““LUFFY YOU CAN’T GO KIDNAP PEOPLE LIKE THAT STUPID!””

Eeeeeh~ I can’t…?“

“”YOU CAN NOT!!!””

They, as in Nami, Usopp and Sanji, _which more focused on flirting with her_ , tried to reason their unreasonable captain, while Zoro still looked sleep as always.

Then they all heard the gunfire from village direction, almost immediately five of them sprung to sprint.

##########

**Dity POV**

“Hah!? Even though you somewhat immune to guns don’t think you,-“

Bluebeard didn’t finish his sentence, or more accurately couldn’t. I already moved from my position in front of Nana, to behind the Bluebeard, or should I say ex-Bluebeard?

First his beard totally shaved from his face, showed a clean ass-like chin. Second, his head totally shaved from the body just at the base of his neck. It was sliding down to ground and the body soon followed after.

As professional Executioner, I just need a little adjustment to decapitate the head without make the stump spray blood everywhere. Although I want nothing less than painful torture, the Heroic Spirit more prefer to behead as his punishment for evil deed, I guess that what it mean to become an executioner huh.

While the other pirates still stunned by the loss of their captain, I proceed to sweep right wing of encirclement. Even though now I’m multiple times more powerful, it just a tact to always going full power and use any mean necessary, lest anything unwanted happened.

I maximized the use of presence concealment and jump,-no blinked-slash-shunpo’ed to my next target and

Beheaded one after another.

By the time I finished their right wing, either waken up from his stupor because of realized I already gone from my previous position or because my carnage of the right wing, he level headed enough to direct the remain of them to take the hostage, not that I allow them to do that.

##########

**Nami POV**

‘ _I don’t know why without any second thought, all of us suddenly broke to sprint after hear that sound, and no one complaining whatsoever, Dity really that interesting person to us?_ ’ Ponder the only female in the group as their make they way to the village.

She expected the worst when arrived, but not this bad. Many of headless body lied on the ground, while the villagers except Nana, still crouching. In the middle of that standing still a person who should’ve familiar enough yet feel different from the usual.

Beside the obvious different appearance, the aura totally different from his dull yet calming presence. Dity then turned his head toward them. First thing crossed her mind was how cold his eyes looked like, even Zoro already put his hand to the pommel of his sword, and so the other.

“You guys sure way too late Luffy.” Said he as he fell forward.

Yet before everyone could react, his captain already held him.

“I thought you already continue your journey” his voice was so quite, almost like a whisper. Seeing the threaten aura from before already gone, she turned her head toward the other and received nods as a reply, before come closer to their captain and probably new crew of Straw Hat pirate.

Along the walk, she noticed even though the body count could even reach two-digit, the blood spilled not as bad as how the fighting usually gone.

“The cut is so clean.” Zoro mean to speak for himself but the other could her him with the pretty silence the atmosphere is.

In the middle of this, his captain never lose his composure, as if nothing ever happened here “Shi shi shi, I won’t leave without our Story Tellers ya know.” He said with usual tone “That aside I didn’t know you was this strong Dity!”

“Hee then do you retract your invitation?”

“retraxt? I don’t know what you mean but this only made me want more for you to join my crew!”

“Hahaha, well I’m in your care then”

“Ofcourse!!!”

Then he went unconscious just like that, and Straw Hat pirate got new crew that branded with different thought by the other

‘ _The cuts_ _on the bodies no match against my estimation of his skill or strength, is he perhaps another devil fruit user? Well I don’t care as long as I get to spar with him_ ’

‘ ** _Shimatta!_** _Here we already have three monsters among us to is it going to be four?_ ’

‘ _His demeanor from before totally different, as if someone possessed him. Because there is no logical way for him to defeat these pirates alone_ ’

‘ _Shit he looked so cool before that totally captivated Nami-swan!! ARGH just watch it Dity, I won’t give her without fight!_ ’

Unbeknownst to everyone thought, Dity already counted as one of them, without knowing or even suspecting this probably one of the greater being works.

##########

**N??? POV**

Nana was looking toward the sea where Going Merry was gone from the dock. The Straw Hat crew probably thought she was the only one who still care despite afraid of Dity as she alone that partway with them, not before slipped a letter to his pocket anyway.

Finally, the ship no longer could be seen from the horizon, footsteps could be heard from the way of the village.

“You sure took your time old man, or should I say _Bluebeard_?” she said as looking to the newcomer by shoulder.

“Hahaha, well it’s been a while since my head got separated from my body anyway, well I should probably thank him for the free shave” the ‘Bluebeard’ laughed.

His head already re-attached to his body. His previous demeanor already gone as if he was totally different person but no, this was one and same person as before, only he had been acting before.

More correctly, the whole island’s population was a studio or something similar to that.

“Meh your beard probably already growth back by tomorrow come”

“That aside, why are you going so far to do all of this? Even to participate in act yourself?”

“Obviously to give him the basic language of this world, he probably didn’t realize himself, but we slowly change from his language to this world language, beside this also solidify his backstory and tie it to the destiny of the Straw hat pirates, didn’t I’ve told you this before?”

“Well that the business reason but, what about **your reason** N.N?” He may be still wore the friendly smile yet his eyes far colder than his act before, as if promised pain if her answer not satisfied him.

Saw this, N.N only turned toward him as she made expression that stunned even the questioner himself “#$ %#^$$ #$%$#@ $#%”

“Hehe hahaha HAHAHA!!! I SEE! I SEE! To think that important enough for you to switch to that language hahaha. Okay I give up~ It good enough for me but I believe you shouldn’t tell that to the other.”

N.N expression back to the innocence 12 years old-like “Ofcourse B.B~ I won’t even answer that question if you aren’t the one asking afterall~”

B.B’s body shivered as comically as possible “Stop using that tone! Rather turn back already!”

“Fu fu fu, well I’ll but not now, that aside, tell your underling to prepare themselves, we are going back now our job is completed and the island no longer have any purpose”

“Well the thing is… they still resting their body after forcibly change their race to human and alignment to evil as to not make him suspicious before” he said while put his hand behind his head.

“Hmm I see, good job for you to react that fast, then after everyone rested enough, erase this this and immediately go back, I don’t want to late at giving report unlike you bunch.”

“You need to take it slow of you won’t taste everything to the fullest after all” He let a chuckle before seemed to remember something “Oh yeah how about your underling? You also using them as villager, right?”

She then smirk toward him “what underling?” then with a flick of finger the scenery on the island warped. There were no longer forest, village, dock, villagers, or even the sky and the sea.

Only the rock known as former ‘island’ remain.

“The best illusion is the one where no one but caster know afterall”

In the reveal of this B.B only try to read her expression. Even as one of her co-worker, the level difference just too much, even he didn’t realize or detect anything wrong.

‘ _so this is the best of ^#$%, what a scary person~_ ’

At same time, Dity still sleep peacefully on one of the hammock inside Merry.

* * *

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reader who reach here, also I apologize for any damage happened to your eyes because of my writing. My humble being only able to offer you fic below to refresh your eyes**

  * **This Bites by Xomniac**
  * **Memoirs of a Suicidal Pirate by Marshmellowtime**
  * **Jumper in the East Blue by BrandonianKnight (No longer update but still my favorite by far)**
  * **Endless Blue Adventure (Again, no longer update)**



**So, as I told before, I only write this as the idea really bugging my mind out for quite a while. Here I shamelessly present the power of Heroic Spirit Gacha as showed in my other fic, Random X Unknown.**

**Last word, this only edited and proofreading by me, if you saw typo and only typo please kindly mention it, as I’m sure there is no one masochist enough to edit-slash-rework this. This may or may not be updated so…**

**See ya.**

* * *

**_Personal (Permanent) Skill_ **

**_Real-world Drifter_ **

**_Rank A_ **

_**Dity**   
**The so-called cheat of Isekai Protagonist. Enable to speak past the border of language. The user itself won’t realized he speak totally alien language until he really focused on the conversation** _

**_At this rank, user basically can converse with anyone regardless any language barrier._ **

****

**_Vessel (Unqualified)_ **

**_Rank E-_ **

**_Dity_ **

**_Grant status as vessel of Heroic Spirit even without proper grail or grail war._ **

**_At this rank, Physical related status down graded two until one rank depend on Heroic Spirit installed. Permanent skill gained from installation suffer a rank down even there is chance to failed to receive._ **

****

**_Human Anatomy Research_ **

**_Rank C_ **

**_Charles-Henri Sanson_ **

**_Concept placed on the ‘other side’ of execution techniques and medicine_ **

**_Sanson understands where it is okay to injure the human body without killing, without leaving prognostic symptoms. At this rank chance the injury to not kill the target reduced._ **

* * *


End file.
